Flight Plan
by anandarres
Summary: SLASH: Will attempts to make Henry more comfortable when flying.


Disclaimer: Will never be mine...

WARNING: There is slash. Particularly of the male homosexual nature. I like slash. A lot. If you aren't like minded, please leave. I have to intention of making anyone uncomfortable. (Except you there, Jean.)

---------

The soft tan leather creased beneath his hands, it's warm scent unable to calm him as it would if he was _anywhere_ else.

Henry wasn't sure why he was being dragged to Bangkok with the rest of the crew. Well, sans the Big Man, that is. Magnus had mentioned something about abnormals, chewing gum and a deep-sea crocodile. On second thought, it may have been "shooting guns"; the gum seemed weird even for them.

A bottle of cool carbonation rested on his forehead. "Hey, you feeling any better?" Ashley smiled a little and offered the soda to the uncomfortable technician. "I know you said you don't fly well, but…"

Henry snorted and accepted the ginger ale gratefully. "Normally I'm ok." He sighed. "I don't like it, but it's manageable." He groaned, his head pounding along to the beat his heart was making along his chest bone. "At least it's a private jet, so I'm not making an embarrassment of myself in front of a bunch of strangers." Henry scoffed

Ashley couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. "Well, if you need anything, whimper pitifully." She fluffed up his hair "I'll be upfront." Henry glared as she sauntered off to do whatever she did when she wasn't killing things. Probably taking apart a gun, cleaning it, putting it together, something borderline obsessive and related to violence.

It was just as that thought that Will stumbled in from the back room, mumbling something completely unintelligible. They had stopped to pick him up from the UK Sanctuary only a couple of hours after midnight. The psychiatrist had boarded the plane and promptly fell asleep, something Henry had been rather envious of.

But, if he was to be at all honest with himself, the glances he had given the sleeping man had nothing to do with his "jealously" over Will's comfortability and a lot more to do with his innate attraction. Something about the doctor pulled at Henry in a way that he hadn't experienced since he was a teenager. He found his over-active mind creating situations between the two of them that would never be. Henry knew for a _fact_, that Will had broken up with a long-time girlfriend right before coming to the Sanctuary.

_Bah. You haven't dated a woman before?_ His internal thought betrayed him. Henry groaned at himself just as Will threw himself down on the other half of the over-sized seat, yawning. "How the hell could you sleep?" At Will's cocked eyebrow and obvious lack of understanding, Henry rolled his eyes. "On a plane?" He shuddered. "I haven't been able to rid myself of that horrible poundingish buzzy noise. I can barely hear myself over the rushing…"

Will stared at him, dissecting him with eyes that always seemed to be able to pierce right into his mind. "Are you trying to say your ears didn't pop?" Henry shook his head and took a sip of the slowly warming soda. Will grabbed the bottle from the geek and put it on the armrest on the far side of him. "That's not gonna help."

Henry attempted to retrieve his stolen drink, "It's more of a mental thing than a physical one."

Will pushed the bottle away further, watching the pout play across the other man's face. On most men, it would have made them look exceedingly effeminate, but not Henry. There wasn't much that was "girly" on the resident tech, especially with the stubble he was continuously sporting.

Will had always had a thing for stubble.

"Ok," He turned Henry toward the center of the seat, making it so they were face-to-face, knee-to-knee. "Grab your nose." Henry couldn't help but notice how bright Will's eyes were. Whether it was a trick of the light or something else, he didn't know and, honestly, didn't much care.

Though he was clearly suspicious, Henry reached up and took hold of his own nose. "Inhale deeply." Will continued speaking in that smooth voice he used when coaching nervous patients through their first sessions.

_How did they all not fall in love with him?!_ Henry's once again traitorous mind supplied. He decided to ignore it for now and took a big breath.

"While holding your nose, exhale." Henry opened his mouth and let the air release.

"I don't get it." Henry scratched the side his nose.

Will has a new expression on his face, one that Henry had no ability to read. Before he could even sense what was happening, Will reached up and grabbed hold of Henry's nose.

"Will? What are you doing?" The sounds came out tinny and reflected around his skull.

Will smiled. "On the count of three, try to blow through your nose without opening your mouth." A glimmer of understanding shot through Henry. The air had to go somewhere, hopefully through his ears and relieving the pressure. He nodded at the other man that he understood.

There was a wicked grin on Will's face, one that should have sent off warning bells in Henry's head, but he was too focused on the soft but commanding voice leading him. "One, Two, Three-"

Henry exhaled through his nose just as directed, only to find his lips otherwise engaged in a much more interesting action. He felt another pair of lips on his, chapped and masculine. The scent that pervaded the recycled cabin air was one that he had been obsessed with for the past couple of months. The rest of the breath escaped into Will's waiting mouth.

Henry couldn't help it, his neck snapped up, effectively headbutting the young doctor. Will, _straight_ man Will Zimmerman, Magnus's favored protégé was kissing him. A bubbly feeling went through his chest and Henry felt the blush across his cheeks spread like a wildfire. It wasn't until he heard the sad chuckle from Will did he dare venture a glance up.

The psychiatrist had his hand covering eyes, a tight smile across his face. "I'm sorry." Another one of those self-deprecation laughs fell from his full lips. "I honestly didn't mean for it to happen like that. It's just, you were so adorable, all puffed up…" he let his hand fall. "Honestly, I couldn't help it."

They sat there, Henry still a little dazed and very confused. Why was Will apologizing? "…Did yours ears at least pop?" Henry, still a red as a tomato, nodded furiously, not allowing himself to speak. Will stood up, deciding he could go wallow in the cot he had just vacated. "Henry?" The shorter man looked up, eyes bright. "I _am_ sorry about the kiss." Will couldn't help the grin that came over his face. "It wasn't my best."

As he turned to leave, Will felt the warmth and joy that emanated from the hand that grabbed his own. "Wanna try again?"


End file.
